Shining Force Further Adventures
by Maximus Aureillus
Summary: The further adventures of Max, Ian and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a starry summer night. The seaside town of Vellisa lay in peace as waves gently danced around it's shores. Every now and then gusts of wind brushed the sails of the ships docked at the harbor. White sands traveled across the shores leading to the cliffs, the woods and the wilderness beyond.

There was a light coming from the edge of the woods. It was a firelight. There was a meat strung on a spit across it. A small tent was propped up and before it were three figures.

Sitting on a log was a blond haired boy, his hands resting on his palm. He was wearing clothes that were too large for him. The sleeves and the pants were rolled up several times. His brown eyes eagerly watching the meat on the spit. Beside him was a large battle worn robot. His once golden armor had faded to a peachy yellow. He seemed busy with his left hand. Standing closest to the fire was a tall burly man. His long brown hair was tied back with a green headband. The most noticeable features were his deep blue eyes which were staring into the fire. There was no sound around except for the soft crackling of the meat cooking in the fire.

"Uncle Max, how long is it going to take?" asked the blond haired boy.

"Not long lad," replied Max, "It's almost done."

"Master Ian, could you come here for a second?" said the cyborg.

"Sure," Ian replied getting up.

"Here hold this," the cyborg said gesturing to the iron plate near his wrist. "Let go when I say so."

"Okay," Ian pressed it with his thumb. The cyborg carefully lowered the lid of the wrist. "Now." Ian quickly let go and the plate closed with a click.

"So Adam, is everything ship shape?" asked Max looking over his shoulder.

"Not a 100 percent master, but it's still a progress." replied Adam.

"Yeah, better something than nothing." Max smiled. "What do you reckon Adam? Is it done?" Max said gesturing to the roasting spit.

"Judging by the charred texture of the meat. I would say yes." said Adam.

"About time." said Ian. He watched as his uncle carefully lifted the meat from the stake and set it down on the leaves. Max went went towards the tent. Ian eyed the meat hungrily shuffling his feet. Max returned with a knife. His eyes twinkled in amusement as he saw his nephews antics.

"Supper at last." Ian sighed as his uncle handed him a plate with a large slab of meat.

The two men sat there enjoying their meal while the cyborg watched.

"This beef is delicious," said Ian relishing the taste.

"Yes," Max said, "Spice makes food taste so much better."

Adam observed silently as his masters finished their dinner. He was curious about what food tasted like. Alas. He was only a cyborg. After they finished their meal the duo of uncle and nephew went towards a pond nearby to wash up.

"So uncle, where to next?" asked Ian dipping his hand into the cool water.

"What do you mean?" Max said as he wiped his hand with an unusually regal handkerchief. "It's off to bed with you."

"Come on uncle" Ian groaned re-folding the sleeve of his red shirt, "The night is still young as I am."

"Oh, is that so?" said Max pocketing his handkerchief. "Well campfire story time then."

"Yay," Ian muttered. "Another tale of how he got out of that damned castle after slaying that damned Dark Dragon or how great that deserter who called himself my father was, I swear I will jump off a cliff." he rambled to himself as they went back to the camp.

"Did you say something lad?" asked Max..

"Nope," said Ian as he took his customary seat beside Adam.

As Ian expected, it was another story of his father. This time it was about how he had heroically sacrificed himself to save Max from Darksol's death blaze at the tower of the ancients. Ian had half the mind to make a mad dash for the cliffs.

"Uncle," Ian said after Max finished his story.

"Yes?"

"I've heard those tales for a thousand times by now. I know my father more than I think he even knew about himself. Heck! I'm even wearing his clothes." Ian said waving the long sleeves to emphasize his point. "So why don't you tell me about something else? Why don't you talk about your comrades that helped you slay the Dark Dragon? Why don't you talk about Guardiana?" Ian said looking into Max inquisitively.

Max was taken aback at his nephew's sudden outburst. He was at a loss for words for a response.

"Um...?" he looked towards Adam for help.

"Yes, master Max. Why not tell Ian about your best friend Lowe, your lieutenants Mae and Luke and her majesty the beloved queen Anri?"

Max scowled. 'One would think that a robot that was designed to serve me would take my side.' He thought irritably. Since there was no way to avoid this, he sighed in resignation.

"Well..." Max contemplated where to begin. "What do want to know?"

"Tell me everything, how they were, what they looked like, how they fought, did you like any of the women from..." Ian began with an ear to ear grin.

"Whoa, slow down mate," said Max putting his arms up. "One at a time, one at a time..."

As Max recounted the tales of his adventures and misadventures with the original Shining Force the night slowly passed by. It was near midnight by the time Max finished. Adam had gone off somewhere in the woods.

"...and the last thing I heard was them shouting my name, as they were teleported." said Max rubbing his eyes. Ian in contrast, was not tired in the slightest. He was looking at his uncle with prying eyes.

"I want to see them." Ian said. Max snapped out of his daze.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all." said Ian crossing his arms, "Why? It's about time you went back to your friends and let them know that you are alive. I bet they are still waiting for you."

Max blinked. His face was unreadable.

"He's right master." said the deep voice of Adam. "It is time we visited our friends. How long are we planning to wander around aimlessly?"

"When did you come back?" Max snapped.

"Just now, and you don't need to change the subject." said Adam.

Max frowned. He scratched his chin as random thoughts ran through his head. How can he go back? How can he just go there and say, 'Tada! I've survived! I didn't come back earlier because I lost my memory and by the time I got them back I was near forty. Oh I've a nephew. He and I teamed up and killed Mishaela and Darksol...again.'

"Fine...I'll talk to the harbor master tomorrow, I'll see if he can get us a ship that is heading for Guardiana…" said Max.

"Yes!" said Ian punching his fist in the air, pleased with his victory. "I am going to go pack."

Max rubbed his head warily as he saw his nephew head for the tent. This was why he did not tell Ian the tales of his friends and Guardiana. He knew Ian was going to push him to go back to Guardiana. And it was hard to say no to a lad he was so fond of. And what was worse was Ian knew that his uncle would do whatever he asked him to.

In the back of his mind Max knew he had no valid reason to not go back. He sort of missed his friends, the ones that he could remember anyway. But he was unsure about how they would receive him.

"I've a bad feeling about this." Max muttered rubbing his head.

"About what?" asked Adam.

"Nothing." Max said gruffly. He could only wonder where this new venture could lead him to as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

_A/N: To my old readers. For various reasons I am going to go for a re-write of this story. I know you folks(Martin) have waited for a long time for an update, but the thing is if I continued that way at some point in the near future this story was going to turn into a jumbled mess. It's not a total re-write...but I am changing various plot points and characters.  
_

_So for your sake and for the sake of this story I am re-writing this. Do not worry. The updates are going to be swift. It won't take more than a week or so to get this story to the point where I left off. So please until then just be patient._

_Thank you all in advance._

_Yours truly,_

_Maximus._


	2. Chapter 2

**Grieving Queen**

_Bright flashes danced around like fireworks. The Dark Dragon was relentless. Anri, Tao and Alef's magical reserves were exhausted. Mae and most of the remaining survivors were grievously injured. Lowe, Khris, Torasu and Gong were trying their best to keep them alive. Mae was straining to get back into the fight but Luke and Gort held her back. All Anri could do was sit back and watch the remaining fighters battle the last head of the Dark Dragon._ _Max, in his armored glory wielding the pride and joy of the ancients, the Chaos Breaker, was doing all he could to contain the Demon Breath. Musashi, Zylo and Hanzou jumped around dodging and looking for an opportune moment to strike. Bleu was bringing the injured Kokichi towards the healers, to treat the injuries he sustained from his jet-ports exploding. Domingo and Narsha kept replenishing Max's strength. After what seemed an eternity, the Shining Force broke through. _

_Ken seized Mae's Valkyrie and galloped towards Dark Dragon. He hurled the spear at the Deity of Darkness with all his might. Dark Dragon swatted the Valkyrie with his tail. But the distraction allowed Zylo to strike._

_Zylo leaped up and hacked out the left eye of the unsuspecting Deity of Darkness. The Dark Dragon roared and writhed in pain. Hanzou and Musashi moved in and landed crippling blows. There were two gashes across Dark Dragon's face. The Chaos Breaker began flashing. Max stepped forward. He summoned all the strength he had left and swung the Chaos Breaker. A brilliant blue flash ignited from the Chaos Breaker and hit the lord of Darkness right between his eyes. _

_A white light then enveloped Dark Dragon's entire head and it was destroyed. The headless body of the Dark Dragon fell to the floor with a thump. It was over or so it seemed. Dark Dragon's ominous voice let the Shining Force know that he had survived. _

___"I am Dark Dragon... Lord of Darkness... Darkness incarnate... You cannot defeat me!"_  


_The heroes of light were at a loss on what to do next. They never faced an immortal foe. Anri looked at Max, desperately hoping that he had a plan. Then Nova told Max to impale Chaos Breaker on the remains of the Dark Dragon. Max did as he was told. He stood at the neck of the Dark Dragon, as the Lord of Darkness rambled on about how pathetic the Shining Force was. Max raised the Chaos Breaker and sought heaven's blessing._

___"You may beat me Max... but... I will take you all down with me..."_

_ Max looked down at Dark Dragon and impaled the sword. A green light flashed and it enveloped Dark Dragon's body. The Shining Force cheered as the Dark Dragon disintegrated into nothing._

_The castle of the ancients had started to sink. The joyful Shining Force prepared to leave. Anri and the rest waited for Max to join them. She was happy that it was all over at last. And she could finally tell Max what she wanted to for a long while.  
_

_ But who knew that the banishing of the Dark Dragon would come at a price. Nova's voice quickly turned Anri's joy into anxiety.  
_

_"Come on Max!" Nova cried. "Break loose!"  
_

_To her horror Anri realized that Max was bound to the Chaos Breaker. The Shining Force gathered around Max. Mae, Ken and Lowe grabbed hold of his hand and tried to free him. But it was futile.  
_

_Max asked them to go on without him. Anri and the rest of the Shining Force vehemently voiced their disapproval at the idea of leaving him behind. The others joined Mae, Ken and Lowe. They pulled with all their strength. The ghost of of Dark Dragon final words ran through Anri's head.  
_

"I will take you all down with me..."

_Then a sad smile came across Max's face, a smile that told Anri that the noble savior of Rune has accepted his fate._

_"I can't break free, but I won't let you die with me!" he said determinedly. _

_"Ken! Lowe! Somebody! Anybody! Stop him! He's going to use Egress!" Anri heard Tao shouting. Luke and Ken pulled desperately as Max gathered his energy. Suddenly they were pushed away from Max and a gust of wind surrounded them._

_"Don't do it Max!" Mae tearfully pleaded._

_"Max..." Anri said as tears rolled down her face._

_"EGRESS! EGRESS! EGRESS!" Max bellowed and a golden light ignited from him and enveloped the Shining Force. All Anri could do was hysterically scream his name as she was transported with her comrades..._

Anri awoke with start. She was panting, her platinum blond hair drenched in sweat. She stared at her shaking hands as she recounted the that dreadful dream. Ever since that fateful day Max had sacrificed himself, Anri often had these dreams. She kept wishing that she did something to save him, the hero that had done so much for her and the land of Rune. She kept berating herself, wishing she had the power to save Max, but alas, like Gort said, 'What's done, is done. There ain't nothing to do about it.' A few years ago there was glimmer of hope. Rumors of Max's possible survival had reached Guardiana. Mae and Gort promptly assembled a small search party and left for the seaside town of Hassan. But Anri and her people's hope started to fade. Days, months and gradually years, passed by and no news of Max, or Mae's search party were heard. They simply disappeared. Anri wished that she could have gone with them, but she couldn't. That's one of the many inconveniences of being the queen of Guardiana. She had all but given up by now. But, there was a part of her that still hoped that somehow, somehow Max will come back. He will come back to Guardiana, to the people who loved him dearly, to her. No matter what happened, the silver lining was still there.

Anri got out of her bed and pulled on her silk robe. Every time she had that dream, she could not go back to sleep. So she went on strolls around the castle. The cool midnight air was soothing.

Ken and Lowe went nuts whenever they find out about this. Guardiana was a peaceful sanctuary. But no one knows what, when or where evil may strike. They experienced it first hand with the whole Iom and Cypress fiasco. But Anri didn't care. Sometimes she felt like going off somewhere and looking for Max by herself. Only the fact that she was queen and sole survivor of the royal bloodline kept her within the walls. It was maddening.

Anri stepped out of the tower and went towards the small garden bench. She sat down leaning against the wooden rail.

Over the years suitors from far and wide had come seeking her hand, but Anri rejected them all. Not that they were unworthy of the royal standards. It's just that she couldn't think of being with anyone else. It was as if her heart had gone down with Max at the Castle of the Ancients. All of them paled in comparison to Max. Integrity, compassion, loyalty, chivalry and bravery, Max had them all. Anri still remembered the way Max's face used light up every time he saw her, or so she liked to think. The windswept hair and the lopsided grin, the intensity in eyes when he faced the Dark Dragon and the sad smile he had before he cast the Egress spell. She remembered it all. She sighed and looked towards the sky. It was filled with stars. At times like this Anri would draw Max's face on the constellations. That always brought a smile on her face. She wondered what Max would look like now, whether he had grown a beard or a mustache. A small tear trickled down her face as she remembered that she probably will never know. She would still cry, the pain was as fresh as day one, but she couldn't let her people know. She had to show them she was strong. And she did. But in these rare moments she could drop the facade and let her emotions take over.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Anri quickly wiped away her tears and straightened her robe. She heard voices. They seemed to be arguing. The three figures stepped out of the door and froze on seeing Anri. One was short portly man with graying hair and blue eyes, beside him stood a red haired girl. Behind them, was floating egg-like creature. It was Lowe, Wendy and Domingo.

"Y-your Majesty. What are you doing here?" Lowe stuttered quickly bowing.

"Your highness." said Domingo and Wendy as they bowed.

"Nothing at all and how many times do I've to tell you that you don't have to be so formal all the time? You are to call me by my name when we are not at the court." Anri said with a wry smile. "I thought we had cleared that by now. So," she said crossing her arms, "Are you going to tell me what you three are bickering about in the middle of the night?"

"It's nothing your high- I mean Anri, Domingo is up to his stupid antics again."

"But master," interrupted Wendy. "He could be right, I mean you said so yourself that he was the closest to Ma-"

"Enough both of you!" Lowe said angrily. "No more of your foolish mumbo jumbo. Now go back-"

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?" asked Anri, her eyebrow arched with her hands on her hips.

"Maxiscomingback!" Domingo schreeched.

"What?" Anri said confused. She didn't just hear what she thought she did.

"Lord Max is coming back." said Wendy. "Domingo said that he felt his presence. But master doesn't want to believe him."

Anri's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened. She grabbed Domingo by his hand or tentacles and looked into his eyes beseechingly.

"Is it true?" she said barely containing her excitement.

"Yep!" Domingo chirped happily. Anri couldn't believe her ears. Her hands were shaking again, this time with happiness. Just a while ago she was crying her heart out, having thoughts of giving up any hope of seeing Max again and now she had heard the best news in years. She felt like going to the roof to scream her heart out, which was beating crazily against her chest. Lowe glared at Domingo and Wendy.

"Your majesty-" Lowe began, but Anri ignored him and rushed back into the castle.

"This better be not some silly prank Domingo." Lowe muttered menacingly. Domingo let out a yelp and hid behind Wendy who was smiling nervously. She had never seen the queen like this. She wondered what this great hero was like. She wondered what was it in him that made Anri, Domingo and the elders of Guardiana act so...so differently.

* * *

Will update soon. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise at Waral**

The sun was shining high above the cloudless sky. A ship sailed through the gleaming waves. It was large vessel with pearl white sails. The crew aboard looked towards a beautiful island that lay in the distance. Ian and a few boys leaned against the railing and scrunched their eyes to get a better view of the island. Max was at the stern deck arguing with a man adorned in black trousers and a dark green overcoat. His wide forehead and greying features starkly contrasted with his black eyes which held a steely gaze on the crewmen as they worked around the ship.

"...come on Alan. What's the harm in it?"

"Oi! That's captain to you!" Alan snapped. Alan Walsh was the eldest son of the Earl of Vellisa. An eccentric man with loves sailing. He led his men by example and commanded the ship with respect.

"Right. Sorry. As I was saying the men seemed tired. They could use some time on dry land." said Max.

"Hmm, what do you think Deanna?" Alan asked the tall black haired man at the helm.

"I don't know captain. Your order is the final word." Deanna replied. Deanna was one of Alan's most loyal sailors aboard. From the rumors Max had heard Deanna and a boy named Nate were stranded in a raft at the sea near the country of Cypress. After Alan had saved Deanna and Nate, he took them in and let them stay at his ship despite the protests from the crew that they might be demons or something worse. But Alan waved away the doubts and fears and let them stay. And he turned out to be right. From what Max had seen so far, he could tell that captain was very fond of Deanna and Nate.

Alan stood there contemplating. He then looked at Max and said dismissively.

"I'm taking you as far as Rindo. And that's that." And then he descended the stairs. "Where is Nate?" Alan asked one of the crewmen.

"Below cap'n. He's working with that metal man that came with sir Max."

"Oh," he said, "Okay then. Could you go and tell Vared to pour another round of rat kill around storage bulk. Don't want those bloody rats to ruin the silk..."

"Leave it sir." Deanna said to Max, "It's hard to persuade the captain to do something he doesn't want to."

Deanna was right. Max sighed. Alan only agreed to take Max and his companions aboard because the fleet Commodore Hawkins asked him to, and there were some important goods to deliver to Rindo.

"Man. I really wanted my nephew to visit Waral." Max mumbled. Deanna blinked and furrowed his brows.

"Sir Max, I have an idea." Deanna said. Max went towards Deanna who whispered something in Max's ear.

As Deanna finished a sly smile crept into Max's face.

"Damn." Max said out loud, making sure Alan heard him. "And I promised the mermaids that I would go back to visit them." . Alan stopped in his tracks . Max looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. Alan was slowly moving towards him.

"Did you just say mermaids?" he asked trying to feign disinterest. Max nodded. Deanna smothered his chuckles with his hands. Max nodded.

"Now yer talking. Hard to starboard Deanna." Alan ordered. Deanna stood straight and coughed. "Aye."

"What?" asked the crewmen confused.

"Hard to starboard ye maggots!" he shouted angrily.

"Hard to starboard!" the men chorused as they scrambled around the deck. Deanna smiled shaking his head in disbelief and amusement as he steered the ship towards the island. Max smirked, and then he walked down the deck towards the bow where Ian was standing. He grabbed Ian in a headlock and began ruffling his hair.

"Oi!" Ian shouted indignantly. "Let go!" Max obliged.

"So are we docking at Waral?" asked Ian as he straightened his hair.

"Yes." Max replied with a cheeky grin.

"Where's Adam?" asked Ian looking around.

"He's below. Working on his circuits again." Max replied leaning back on the rail.

"What did you do to convince him?" Ian asked curiously. "I thought that we were going straight to Rindo, and that's that."

"That my boy, is a secret." Max said smugly, brushing his blue overcoat. Ian rolled his eyes. Max and his attempts to sound mysterious were as good as Hawel was at wooing women.

The waves were calm and ship was on a windward course, so it didn't take long for them to reach the shore. Boats approached as they dropped the anchor.

"Hey would ya look at that? It's a welcomin' party." said one of the sailors. Ian went below to call Adam as the rest of the crew stood at the starboard railing observing the beautiful island in awe. Max had a wide grin on his face. This is the second time he has been here but it's beauty still didn't fail to amaze him. Max's grin slowly faded as he noticed something. There were no mermaids. The last time he was here, there were a whole school of them. And the huts seemed desolate. Some of them were damaged. There was something morbid about the island. Looking further Max could see a ship. A ship with black sails. He looked at the shore boats and something seemed off. The figures aboard them were wearing ominously dark clothes and they seemed to be hiding something.

He looked a little closely and felt a familiar dread creep up his spine. The way that they were positioned, Max has seen that before. It was an ambush. _Pirates!_

"Get down!" Max shouted.

"Why?" asked one of the sailors.

"What for-" the brown hair boy began just as an arrow shot straight through his chest. He dropped to the ground and died instantly. The crew looked shell shocked.

"Men look alive!" Deanna shouted as he ran for cover. The crew ducked as a shower of arrows hit the deck. The boats were getting closer at an alarming pace. The crew rushed to the stern of the ship. Most of the crew made it with minor cuts and bruises. And the remaining that didn't writhed in pain as arrow after arrow shot at them. Max grabbed a pair of boys who were hiding below capstan and sprinted towards the stern door. The door opened and Max was met by a pale pink skinned face with purple hair and green eyes staring in shock.

"Get inside!" Max shouted shoving the two boys in. "Go below and send Ian out!" the purple haired boy looked at the arrows in horror before rushing back in. Max crawled up into the stern deck where Alan and Deanna were hiding. Alan glared at Max and was about to go on a angry rant, but after looking at Max's eyes, he settled down with a somber expression on his face.

"We will talk later," he muttered, "Rouse up men!" Alan barked, "Prepare for battle!" The crew using the high railing of the stern as a shield, rushed to the barrels of swords and spears. Max drew his sword as did Alan and Deanna. They knelt down as the barrage of arrows passed them. It stopped as the crew armed themselves. Alan ordered the crew to lie low.

"Max, what do you suggest we do?" asked Alan, his face had a mixture of shock, sadness and anger as he looked at his fallen men.

"Play possum till they get on the ship." Max replied. His tone had changed. His expression deathly serious.

"Alright." Alan said gravely. "Wait for my signal." The crew silently obeyed.

Max saw Deanna looking at his bodies of the crewmen. There was a fire brewing in his ocean blue eyes, not unlike his own. Not unlike his brother. And not unlike Ian. Max's eyes met his. They were both thinking the same thing.

'Take no prisoners.'

Max saw the grappling ropes lash on to the bulwarks, he tightened his grip on his sword. Deanna stood his with his jaw clenched. The eerily clad figures jumped onto the deck and Alan raised his sword and bellowed.

"CHARGE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fierce Fight**

"CHARGE"

Hooded figures crawled up from all sides of the ship. Alan and his crew sprinted towards the pirates with yells and war cries, their swords swinging wildly. The two forces met with loud clangs and sounds of steel cutting through flesh. Max decided to stay near the stern and protect the tiller. From personal experience, he learned that the first thing a predator would do, is to disable the prey's mobility. As expected several short hooded men crawled towards him.

Max found himself out numbered. But out of nowhere Deanna leaped in and kicked one of them squarely in the face knocking him into the main deck. Max rushed in killing the remaining two in quick succession. Their hoods fell off, revealing disfigured green faces. Max's eyes widened with surprise. Those were not men, they were goblins. What were goblins doing in Waral?

"Lookout!" Deanna cried as two hooded figures from behind jumped on him. Max raised his sword and simultaneously blocked two strikes. He was being pushed back. Deanna once again came to his aid. Then with a burst of strength Max and Deanna then hurled them over overboard. Max gave Deanna a thumbs up. Deanna smiled for a moment and then ducked to dodge a spear that was whistling towards him. Another spear came towards Max, barely missing him. Max heard heavy footsteps. Two tall, blue skinned men were coming towards them, each wielding a very large axe. Max and Deanna stood side by side.

"Have you seen those before?" asked Deanna.

"Yeah, but they were shorter with squiggly beards." replied Max.

"What's the plan?"

"Don't get cut." Max said uneasily. Deanna laughed nervously. His eyes then snapped into focus.

Deanna swished the sword to his right and ran towards them as Max lifted a spear. The axe men stood poised ready to strike. Deanna stepped on the bulwark and leaped up raising his sword for an overhead strike. The axe man blocked the strike but a spear ran through his throat. Deanna looked towards Max who shrugged.

"Lookout!" Max shouted.

Deanna leaped backwards to avoid the slash from the other axe man. He only just balanced himself on the rail. The axe man swung his axe high. Deanna leaped inwards as the axe split the rail in two. And in next instant Max rushed forward and beheaded the axeman with a swift slash. Deanna swallowed and gave Max a grateful nod.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it lad." Max replied. "Go help the others." Deanna nodded and leaped towards the crew.

Ian rushed out into the deck, his sword ready with the purple haired boy Nate close behind him. The sailors were battling goblins, dwarfs and masked men who were trying to damage the rigging. But they couldn't even graze the ropes, thanks to the spectacular defense line led by Deanna. The last time Ian had seen such an array was at the fortress of Eiku. A pool of blood has already spread across the deck along with casualties from both sides. A sword swung towards Ian, he parried it and spun around lashing his sword at the dwarf's neck. The dwarf blocked it, out of the corner of his eyes Ian saw another one coming towards his way. Ian struggled to heave of the dwarf he was fighting with. The other dwarf leered at him as he raised his axe. But then he froze as an ice blue ray shot him. Ian then looked around to see Nate who gave him a wave. The dwarf Ian was fighting snarled. Ian gritting his teeth swatted the dwarf's axe and stabbed him. The dwarf fell dead at his feet.

"How do ya like that? You mangy cur!" Ian heard Alan shout. He looked around to the captain stomping on the lifeless head of a goblin. Ian looked at Nate questioningly who giggled. Ian shook his head and sighed. He raised his sword rushed into the thickest part the fight. The battle went on as hours passed. Slowly Ian and the sailors were gaining the upper hand. The pirates probably didn't expect such a ferocious defense. Max was repelling the attackers from the tiller with relative ease. A smile crept into his face as he saw his nephew lead the sailors and driving the pirates towards the fore castle. Whoever their leader is, had clearly underestimated them. They didn't count on the fact that the ship had seasoned sailors that had experience fighting monsters and pirates. And it also housed heroes who slayed Darksol and Mishaela.

"Looks like we are winning." Max thought to himself. Then something caught his eye. There was a red flash as several crewmen were hurled off the ship. Max craned his neck to see a tall lean man appear as the red light faded. His face was hidden by a hood. He was adorned in dark colored armor with strange markings around them. He held an eerie blade. It was pitch black and red bolts ran through it. Even from afar Max felt the dark aura emanated off it. The aura was familiar. Max had felt it before. It was Dark Dragon's Aura. Max felt a familiar chill creeping up his spine again.

"Why you-?" Alan shouted, "How dare you?" he rushed forward his sword swinging wildly.

"Don't captain!" Deanna shouted. Max snapped into focus and leaped off the stern.

Alan lunged at the hooded swordsman. He sidestepped and lashed at Alan's legs. Alan jumped but the swordsman leaped up and kneed him in the gut. Alan choked in pain as the air was knocked out of him. He fell down gasping for air. The swordsman stabbed. Alan parried it but a red bolt lashed towards him. Alan cried out in pain. The swordsman then flicked his blade disarming Alan. He then kicked him and Alan skidded across across the deck, coughing blood out of his mouth.

"Captain!" Nate cried rushing to Alan's side.

"Nate no!" Alan cried as the swordsman lunged towards Nate.

Deanna jumped between them blocked the blade as it descended. Deanna just stopped the blade, barely an inch away from Nate. With a sudden surge of strength he began pushing the swordsman away. The ebony blade flashed again and Deanna was hurled into the foremast. The swordsman moved in for the kill and Max jumped in whirling his sword. Their blades met with a clang.

Max struggled against the swordsman as the blades were held in a lock. Max heaved the blade up as he came face to face with the mysterious swordsman. Max found himself staring at a face hidden by a white mask. They had strange markings around them. The only other things that Max could see were dark pupil-less black eyes. Max felt the hair on his back stand up. Those eyes were like an abyss of pure evil. From the corner of his eyes Max could see Ian rushing in. His muscles tenses as he prepared to make his next move.

"STOP!" Deanna shouted. Ian stopped in his tracks. The swordsman leaped away and stood twirling his sword lazily.

"Let me fight him." Max looked at Deanna with a frown.

"Please." Deanna said as he stepped forward. Max grudgingly decided to comply and stepped before the crowd led by Ian. Alan stood up holding onto Nate for support.

"So it's a duel then." The mysterious swordsman said as the remaining pirates gathered on the forecastle.

Deanna and the swordsman circled around each other. Deanna glared at his opponent and his hand grasped the hilt of his sword.

"Deanna be careful!" Nate said fearfully. Max looked between the two duelers. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Who are you?" Deanna said gritting his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I shall state my name and my purpose...on my terms." The swordsman said. Max felt a cold pit form in his stomach.

Deanna blinked as the swordsman lunged. He parried the thrust but was met with a roundhouse kick. Deanna was crashed into the deck. He shook his head and recovered just in time as the ebony bladed thrust towards him. Deanna did a tuck and roll and leaped up to his feet as the dark blade lashed towards his waist, Deanna deflected it and spun around into a round house kick of his own. The swordsman ducked and responded with a heel kick aimed at Deanna's face. Deanna ducked down and swiped his opponent off his feet, but the swordsman using his hands regained his balance and leaped off the deck. He somersaulted and landed on his feet. Max was flabbergasted at the agility and athleticism of the mysterious swordsman.

"Who is that guy?" Max whispered. Max's fears kept increasing as the fight went on. Deanna barely matched the swordsman's lighting quick moves. But even as Deanna dodged the thrusts and lashes, the blade's sparks didn't miss him.

The masked man did another somersault over Deanna, but Deanna turned around kicked the swordsman before he landed. The swordsman flew face first against rail with a thud and was almost thrown overboard. Ian and the crew cheered. But the pirates seemed calm. Surprisingly they didn't even move to do anything. Deanna was on his knees panting. His face contorted as he struggled to keep conscious. Deanna was already at his limit. The swordsman slowly walked towards Deanna who remained on his knees.

"We have to stop the fight!" said Max who was now beside Nate.

"Y-yeah." Nate agreed. His face white as a sheet.

"Ian!" Max shouted. Max and Ian rushed forward as the swordsman lunged. The swordsman glanced at the onrushing blades and jumped onto the forecastle to his companions. Max, Ian and sailors surrounded them. They were outnumbered. But they didn't cower or make any move. The swordsman was staring at Ian and Max.

"Ah, yes. The chosen ones. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." he said in a petrifying tone.

"Who are you?" asked Ian.

"Oh, you'll find out. Soon enough." he replied turning his back on them. "Fall back." he ordered to his minions. "But first." The swordsman turned and directed his blade at Deanna. The blade glowed an eerie shade of red. Max felt his skin crawl. A pitch black wave shot towards Deanna. Deanna was still pinned on his knees. Max made a move to block it but Alan got there first. Alan got the brunt of the blast barely shielding Deanna. Nate shrieked in horror as both men fell to the ground. Before Max or Ian could move a muscle, the pirates jumped off.

Max rushed towards the edge of the forecastle. The pirates had disappeared. Max swore and hit the rail with his hand. He turned around and went to check on Alan and Deanna. The crew had huddled around them.

"Alan!"

"Captain, are you okay?"

"Deanna!" Nate cried as he held him in his arms. Max rushed to Alan's side. He was motionless. Max placed his hand on Alan's chest. There was no heartbeat. Max clenched his teeth.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

"What about the captain?" one of the men. Max let out a deep breath.

"He is dead." Max said abruptly. "We need to get a move on. That was just a preliminary skirmish. They will be back." The crewmen stood motionless looking on in shock. Ian was looking at the prone body of the captain. His expression was blank. Nate just stared at Alan tears forming in his eyes.

"Come on!" Max shouted. "We don't have time. You four help Nate carry Deanna and the captain inside," The crewmen obeyed after a moment. Max knelt down beside Nate.

"How is Deanna?" Max asked.

"He..is-alive." Nate choked out. "But barely. Alan..." Nate sobbed as he held the fallen captain's arm. Max swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Nate you should take Deanna inside." said Max. Nate nodded. The crewmen lifted Alan and Deanna with their hands. Nate then ushered them towards the passage leading to the decks below.

Max and the crew were desperately tried to get the ship windward before another attack. The ones that were not busy dumped the corpses of the monsters and hostile men overboard. It was near dusk, if they didn't get away from the island by night they would be in serious danger. Slowly the sails caught the wind and the ship made it's way away from the Island. Max was at the stern looking out for pursuers. He spotted another ship a mile away, presumably the pirate ship. But it was docked and from the looks of it, they made no move to chase.

"What on Rune happened to Waral?" Max thought as a red hue spread across the horizon.

"That's odd." Max heard the man at the helm say.

"What's wrong?" asked Max.

"The ship sire," he said. "I can't steer it properly."

"Is something wrong with the wheel?" Max said fearfully. 'Please let the rudder be okay.' he prayed.

"No, I don't think so." another replied from below. Max looked out the stern to check the rudder. It was okay too. What was wrong then? And just then Max found his answer. A boy came running up the stairs screaming.

"There is a breach in the hull! We the have a leak!"


End file.
